The Wedding
by sindney
Summary: Robin comes to Jason and Sam's wedding.


The Wedding by sindney

I took a deep breath before I opened the door of the church and slipped inside quietly. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness inside before I walked to the last pew and took a seat.

I could hardly make out the guests through my tearful eyes. It seemed like the whole town was present. Alexis sat in the front of the church silently weeping tears of joy. Today was the day her daughter was marrying the man of her dreams and what mother wouldn't want that for their child. Not many people can say that they fell in love and married their true love. I know I can't say that.

I fell in love do deeply once upon a time and now the man who I once loved doesn't even know me any more. He lives his life happily without me while I struggle with each day trying to survive without him. He moved on with his life and found someone else to love, someone else to cherish and most importantly someone else to marry.

I swallowed hard and looked back up to the front of the church, Jason stood at the altar looking more beautiful then I've ever seen. He gave Sam a tender look filled with love and devotion. My heart broke looking at the two of them. Even after all these years I still wanted to be the one standing up there next to Jason. I wanted to be the one that proclaimed my love for him and I wanted to be the one that promised to love him 'until death do us part'.

'Death' that almost felt comforting at this moment because dying was exactly what I wanted to do right now. The pain of loss was so great that living almost seemed meaningless without him. He hasn't been mine for a long time now but I was always comforted by the though that he, like me, was still waiting for faith to bring us back together; that the universe would shift one day and what once was would be again. I guess, I was wrong.

My heart contracted and tears spilled from my eyes when I heard them speak their vows. He was still the essence of what is beautiful and happy in my life and now I felt like he was being ripped out of my life again.

"You are my one true love" I heard her say to him. My heart was screaming 'No. No, he is my true love not yours…mine. I just lost him for a little while but I want him back now…don't take him away from me.'

The pain in my heart was suffocating me; I felt like I was loosing a piece of my self when I heard Jason say "I've loved you before I met you." How can he say that to her when he promised that he would never love anyone like he loved me. 'Jason please don't do this' I cried to myself.

I knew that coming here was a mistake but my heart didn't want to comprehend the fact that Jason was marrying someone other then me…I had to see it for myself. Now I wish that I stayed away because the pain was so intense I felt as if I was going to collapse. I stood quietly and made my way towards the door not able to listen any longer.

I put my hand on the door handle when I heard the priest say "does anyone have any objections why these two should not be married" I paused and looked back towards the altar. For one crazy second I wanted to speak up, I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out as my eyes met Jason's. He looked surprised and shocked to see me there. I stood there frozen for what seemed like ages; with my heart on my sleeve and tears in my eyes. 'I love you' I whispered quietly before I turned around and pushed the door open leaving the church as quietly as I came in.

As I slowly crossed the street I turned once more looking at the front door of the church, hoping, praying that he would come after me, but the door didn't open. He didn't come. I turned my face to the sky and closed my eyes wishing that God would take me at that moment. Wishing that the hurt I felt would wash away with the rain drops that suddenly started to fall from above. God was weeping for me. He knew that I had lost Jason, forever.

The thunder shook my body as I waited for lighting to come. Then as I looked up, I saw it, a bright light piercing through the sky, moving closer and closer. The thought of moving didn't even enter my mind. If my life was going to end I wanted it to be there at that moment, standing in front of that church.

Pain ripped though my body and I head myself scream. Everything stopped. It suddenly became quiet, dark and in the distance I heard a voice calling my name.

"Robin?"

"Hmmm" I moaned.

"Robin? Wake up…you're dreaming." He said.

"No. It's over. I know it's over." I mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "No it's not baby. It's just the beginning."

"No, no Jason. I was there you didn't come." I said as tears spilled out of my eyes. "Why didn't you come?" I asked covering my face as the pain of loss became unbearable.

He slowly pried my hands from my tear stained cheeks and leaned closer. "I did" he said as he moved above me and started kissing away my tears. "I came."

I looked up at him for a long time as the cloud of sleep lifted and reality came creeping back. "You came." I said with a watery smile. "I didn't lose you…you came."

"You didn't lose me Robin. You'll never lose me." He whispered before he touched his lips to mine and showed me what heaven felt like.

That faithful day when the church door opened it wasn't the happy couple that walked out into the rain. It was the love of my life retuning back to me.

The End.


End file.
